


Весна кровоточит в Париже

by п резидент (p_resident)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad People, Breathplay, Femdom, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Smoking, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/pseuds/%D0%BF%20%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82
Summary: Гордость нации идёт на блядки, учится плохому у гестаповца и английской шпионки
Relationships: Dieter Hellstrom/Fredrick Zoller/Bridget von Hammersmark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Весна кровоточит в Париже

**Author's Note:**

> Все герои – мудаки. Автор – тоже мудак, но не разделяет их идеологии и прочих хуёвых взглядов.

Аудиенция Фредерика Цоллера с министром пропаганды прошла, на его взгляд, просто блистательно: он уже предвкушал, как Эммануэль бросится в его объятья на выходе из ресторана. За столом она выглядела ошеломлённой, даже подавленной чинами и немецким языком – а на улице, уж конечно, нашла бы нужные слова на родном французском. Может, не рассыпалась бы в благодарностях (он уже понял, что бурные эмоции не по её части), но во всяком случае признала бы, какая редкая удача и большая честь выпала ей и её кинотеатру. Фредерик был согласен и на это. Пусть её оставили равнодушной его достижения, пусть он даже не в её вкусе; он только что доказал, что с ним «Ле Гамаар», наследие её семьи и дело всей жизни, будет процветать под патронажем рейхсминистра Геббельса. Сам министр был снисходителен к её стеснённой манере, переводчица Франческа – как всегда очаровательна, и даже майор Хельштром против обыкновения обуздал своё по-гестаповски мрачное чувство юмора.

По последнему пункту Фредерик был особенно признателен: он знал, что майор не жалует местных и, как правило, не разменивается на любезности. В отличие от полковника Ланды, который очаровывал всех направо и налево, Хельштром шёл по жизни со скучающим видом и едким сарказмом; если ты ему не нравился, то узнавал об этом сразу же. И, пожалуй, как раз это было в новинку: Фредерик привык нравиться всем. Даже до того, как прославился на весь Рейх, он никогда не жаловался на отсутствие поклонников. Майор явно не был поклонником, но и неприязни тоже не проявлял. Его равнодушие казалось вызовом: «Давай, впечатли меня, если сможешь». И он не выглядел особенно впечатлительным – иначе не сделал бы такую карьеру к тридцати годам. Конечно, про этот карьерный взлёт ходили разные слухи: сравнения с Ландой были неизбежны, хоть и не слишком справедливы, и молва отводила Хельштрому второстепенную роль – последователя, подражателя, протеже, даже любовника. Фредерик присмотрелся к их общению и увидел, скорее, равных оппонентов. Да, с ухоженными руками и аккуратными бровями… но ему ли было не знать, что сплетни растут из малейших предлогов. Он также знал, как выглядит конфликт – ведомственных интересов, поколений, раздутых эго – и в этом конфликте был на стороне молодых и наглых, даже если майор не нуждался в его поддержке.

А вот ему самому остро понадобился единомышленник, когда Ланда заявился в ресторан под конец застолья и изъявил желание поговорить с Эммануэль наедине. « _Мои_ обязанности по охране этого _немецкого_ празднества», – пояснил он со своим легкомысленным австрийским акцентом, и улыбка Хельштрома стала такой елейной, как будто с клыков уже сочился яд. Но майор промолчал, а Фредерик – не смог: большой железный крест на романтических планах перевесил здравый смысл, и он спросил агрессивнее, чем хотел:

– Это обязательно?

– Если рядовой осмелился оспаривать приказ штандартенфюрера… – пожурил Ланда, тоже любезно улыбаясь и не разжимая зубов. – Это подозрительно. Или меня просто легко обидеть?

– Прости рядовому Цоллеру его неискушённость, – вдруг вступился Хельштром. – Он служил в Италии, потом снимал своё кино в Германии. Откуда ему знать, что здесь, в Париже, СС всегда тянет на себя одеяло Гестапо?

Фредерик бросил в сторону неожиданного защитника благодарный взгляд, но тот даже не посмотрел на него. Пару секунд повисшая тишина была такой плотной, что впору резать ножом и мазать на круассан. Потом полковник вздохнул.

– Не волнуйся, Дитер. Когда понадобится снова содрать с кого-нибудь шкуру, мы непременно позовём Гестапо.

Хельштром чинно кивнул.

– Спасибо за доверие, Ганс. А мы непременно обратимся к СС, когда снова понадобится, чтобы этот человек сбежал из-под стражи.

– Тушé, – благодушно засмеялся Ланда, и Фредерик ощутил острое желание оказаться как можно дальше от этого ресторана.

Хельштром щёлкнул каблуками и устремился к выходу своим широким чеканным шагом. Фредерик помедлил, встретился взглядом с Эммануэль – и его обожгло осуждение в её глазах. Он сдвинул брови и пожал плечами, вроде бы извиняясь, но внутри полыхнуло встречное раздражение. «Чего ещё ты от меня хочешь? – спросил бы он, если бы Ланда не знал французский лучше их обоих. – Тебе же сказали, что это формальность!» Когда он поцеловал ей руку на прощание, хрупкая кисть казалась одновременно напряжённой и безвольной. Фредерик поспешил ретироваться, и обломки надежд почти ощутимо хрустели под ногами.

Он догнал майора на улице: тот задержался у машины, чтобы забросить на заднее сиденье своё кожаное пальто. И, видимо, счёл вид Фредерика достаточно траурным, потому что не стал отчитывать за нарушение субординации, а заметил с сардонической усмешкой:

– Вечеринка не заканчивается, пока не приходит Охотник за евреями. Не беспокойтесь, Цоллер, вашей пассии ничего не грозит.

– Она не моя _пассия_ , – упрямо возразил Фредерик, но без особой убеждённости в голосе.

– Ну-ну, – фыркнул Хельштром и, захлопнув дверь, двинулся вверх по улице. По его меркам это был, наверное, неспешный прогулочный шаг; что ж, погода располагала к прогулкам, да и времени до показа оставалось порядочно. Фредерик воспринял это (и отсутствие прощальных слов) как предложение присоединиться.

– Ваш шофёр ждёт Эммануэль? – спросил он с надеждой. – Её ведь отвезут домой, правда?

– Безусловно.

– А в ресторан её привезли вы?

– Так точно.

– Её не напугал ваш визит?

– Не особенно.

Поняв, что так не добьётся развёрнутых ответов, Фредерик попробовал сформулировать вопрос шире.

– А о чём вы говорили по дороге?

– А о чём нам говорить, если она не знает немецкого? – резонно возразил майор.

– Но вы-то наверняка уже говорите по-французски.

– С таким акцентом, что лучше даже не начинать.

– Уверен, это не испортило бы её мнение! – не сдавался Фредерик.

– Да срал я на мнение лягушатников, – отмахнулся Хельштром. – Поговорю с ними по-французски, когда дойдут до Берлина.

Фредерик засмеялся:

– Только через мой труп!

– Так держать, Цоллер.

В похвале не было сарказма, но после неё разговор снова увял. Они шли молча минуту или две, прежде чем Фредерик снова заговорил:

– Как она вам, герр майор?

– Не в моём вкусе, если честно, – ответил Хельштром, пожав плечами. – Как по мне, ничего особенного.

Фредерик был готов оскорбиться за Эммануэль, только в глубине души и сам знал, что в своей мужской одежде и с растрёпанными волосами она выглядела бледно за столом с модницей Франческой и офицерами при полном параде. Сам-то он гордился тем, что может разглядеть красоту неогранённого алмаза, но его не удивляло, что Хельштром придаёт больше значения заботе о внешнем виде.

– Вам, наверное, нравятся более холёные? – предположил он.

– Нарядить и причесать можно любую замарашку. У неё миловидное личико, здесь я соглашусь. Но мне нравятся женщины с огоньком. Которые не ждут распоряжений, а сами умеют приказывать.

Мечтательные нотки в голосе майора удивили Фредерика почти так же, как само признание: он не был похож на человека, который охотно делится своей властью. Впрочем, если по работе постоянно приходится ломать чью-то волю (слова Ланды про «снова содрать шкуру» не хотелось трактовать буквально), то, наверное, со временем начнёшь ценить достойный отпор в других сферах жизни.

– Как ваши коллеги, да? Я много слышал про женщин в Гестапо.

Он не стал уточнять, что именно про них говорили. Вопрос репутации родного ведомства явно был для Хельштрома болезненным: даже это нейтральное замечание заставило его покривиться.

– Да, «как» мои коллеги. Но два офицера в одной постели – это слишком много.

– А если она сержант, например? – уточнил Фредерик.

– Позволять рядовым и сержантам командовать? – Хельштром фыркнул. – Только через _мой_ труп.

Они прошли мимо арки на площади Каррузель, и Фредерик уже почти различал вдали иероглифы египетского обелиска на площади Согласия, когда майор вдруг остановился и развернулся к нему, резко и чётко, как на параде. От неожиданности он тоже вытянулся в струнку – и готов был поклясться, что в прозрачных глазах мелькнули искорки веселья. Потом Хельштром вздохнул и встал по стойке «вольно», заложив руки за спину.

– Куда вы, собственно, идёте, Цоллер? Нам по пути или вы просто решили развлечь меня беседой?

– Никуда в особенности, герр майор, – с готовностью повинился Фредерик, снова улыбаясь. В его раскаяние никто никогда не верил, но он легко признавал за собой некоторую навязчивость. Опыт показывал, что большинству людей хоть немного, да льстил его живой интерес.

Хельштром не выглядел особенно польщённым, но и разочарованным тоже. Фредерик расценил это как приглашение продолжать.

– У нас ведь есть несколько часов до показа. Меня отпустили на весь день, до отбоя, и мне не сильно хочется возвращаться в казарму. Провожу вас, если позволите, и ещё погуляю по городу.

– Поищете приключений? – майор скептически наклонил голову.

– Так точно! – радостно отозвался Фредерик. – Париж – самое место для приключений. На этой неделе мне везёт: уже дважды нашёл Эммануэль.

Он запретил себе думать о фиаско с Ландой. Ответная улыбка Хельштрома была откровенно кислой, но взгляд задержался на нём дольше обычного. Усилием воли Фредерик перестал лыбиться и тоже принял задумчивый вид.

– Без удачи в нашем деле никуда, – признал Хельштром после паузы. – Раз уж вы здесь, могу познакомить вас с одной коллегой. К вопросу о женщинах с огоньком.

Кажется, энтузиазм на лице вышел неубедительным, потому что майор рассмеялся и вдруг похлопал его по плечу:

– С вашей коллегой, Цоллер, не с моей.

Фредерик тоже засмеялся, не скрывая облегчения. Фамильярный жест от Хельштрома, блюстителя иерархии, показался хорошим знаком – а перспектива знакомства прямо-таки интриговала.

– Не намекнёте, кто она, герр майор?

– Увидите, – улыбнулся тот и свернул в сторону Вандомской площади.

Внутренний двор отеля «Ритц» был оазисом безмятежности посреди шумного центра. Большинство столиков в сени деревьев пустовало, и только они двое были в немецких мундирах. Фредерик не сунулся бы сюда один, но майор явно чувствовал себя хозяином везде, куда бы ни пришёл, и это придавало уверенности.

– Чем я могу вам помочь, герр майор? – спросил по-французски мальчик в ливрее, слишком поспешно нарисовавшийся в дверях.

– Вашей помощи не нужно, – ответил Хельштром по-немецки. – Я иду в гости к Бриджит фон Хаммерсмарк.

Портье кивнул как будто с облегчением и снова испарился. Фредерик округлил глаза.

– Бриджит фон Хаммерсмарк? – повторил изумлённо, с ноткой благоговения. – Вы с ней знакомы? Вы _меня_ с ней познакомите?

Майор засмеялся, коротко и как будто самодовольно.

– Вы всё равно встретились бы завтра на премьере. Но там вы будете раскланиваться с генералами и увиваться за мадемуазель Мимьё. Сегодня у вас больше шансов узнать нашу звезду поближе.

– Спасибо, герр майор, это большая честь! – Фредерик приложил руку к сердцу, а потом этой же рукой пригладил волосы, чуть замедлив шаг перед ростовым зеркалом в коридоре. Критический взгляд скользнул по отглаженной форме, идеальному пробору, задержался на менее чем идеальных бровях и нелепом завитке волос у правого виска, на который, кажется, не хватило помады поутру. Он страдальчески покривился.

– Выше нос, Цоллер, – приободрил Хельштром. – Вернее, _Фредерик_. Видите ли, фройляйн фон Хаммерсмарк – сторонница эгалитаризма, противница воинской субординации, так что нам лучше называть друг друга по имени. К слову, я не против сделать это традицией, но только не на публике.

– Я понимаю, о чём вы, – кивнул Фредерик, но решил повременить с панибратством.

Он не знал, чего именно ожидает от Бриджит фон Хаммерсмарк в жизни, но предполагал, что она поразит его красотой. Когда дива появилась на пороге, он изменил свой вердикт: даже не красота, _безупречность_. В острых правильных чертах, не смягчённых ретушью, не было нежности и кротости, которыми его обычно покоряли девушки. Она казалась строгой и хищной, под стать тому же Хельштрому, – а из сложной укладки не выбивалось ни волоска, и на беломраморной коже ни пятнышка, ни веснушки, и голубое платье обманчиво аскетичного покроя облегало точёную фигуру без единой складки. Образ дополняли жемчужные серёжки, слишком простые для этих помпезных интерьеров – но ничто в её облике не вызывало сомнений, что это она оказывает им честь своим присутствием.

Заглядевшись на актрису, Фредерик упустил момент, когда стоило бы поздороваться первым на правах незваного гостя. Она позволила себя рассмотреть, благосклонно, без явного снисхождения; профессиональная улыбка на нежно-розовых губах не дрогнула, и взгляд лишь ненадолго стал вопросительным, метнувшись от одного гостя к другому. Потом в глазах тоже вспыхнули искорки узнавания.

– Дитер, ты привёл виновника торжества! – пропела Бриджит со сладкой хрипотцой в голосе. – Здравствуйте, Фредерик! – и, шагнув навстречу, расцеловала его в обе щеки.

Даже нет, не расцеловала – просто обозначила поцелуи, едва касаясь скулами, не испачкав помадой – а Фредерик постыдно замер на месте, как парализованный облаком пряного парфюма с привкусом табачного дыма. Никогда вроде не робел перед красотками, но Бриджит была не просто привлекательна; от неё веяло роскошью и аристократизмом, и неожиданное дружелюбие на грани фамильярности обескураживало.

Хельштром – Дитер – явно был готов к такой встрече: по-свойски приобнял актрису за плечо, даже слегка наклонил голову ей навстречу. Фредерик заметил, что она достаёт майору макушкой до бровей – а с ним самим, получается, оказалась одного роста – только благодаря туфлям на невозможных каблуках. Он поневоле засмотрелся на тонкие щиколотки в шёлковых чулках, прежде чем заставил себя вспомнить о приличиях.

– В жизни вы ещё прекраснее, чем на экране, фройляйн фон Хаммерсмарк! – отрапортовал, дождавшись, пока она отстранится от майора. – Я большой поклонник ваших фильмов.

– Для гордости нации – просто Бриджит, – поправила она с тёплой улыбкой. – Вашего фильма я пока не видела, но в жизни вы совершенно очаровательны.

– Мы так и будем толкаться в дверях? – сухо поинтересовался Хельштром и этим спас Фредерика, который начал совершенно по-мальчишески краснеть.

В гостиной просторного номера Бриджит устроилась в кресле перед журнальным столиком. Мягкий свет пробивался сквозь слой тюля на ростовых окнах и окрашивал её кожу в нежные пастельные тона; в выборе ракурса и позы тоже чувствовался профессионализм. Хельштром сел на диван напротив, положил сбоку фуражку и даже поставил пепельницу – видимо, чтобы никому даже не пришло в голову плюхнуться рядом. Фредерик не замышлял ничего такого; мебели вокруг было в достатке, и он притащил себе обычный стул без подлокотников. Сидеть развалясь в кресле перед дамой и офицером было бы в любом случае неправильно.

– Не хочу казаться бесцеремонным, Бриджит, – заговорил Хельштром, без разрешения вытащив из кармана кителя пачку сигарет. – Но если тебе понадобится лимузин и парковка на вечер премьеры, мне лучше сделать этот звонок сейчас.

– Зачем мне лимузин, если я уже живу в «Ритце»? – она приподняла аккуратную бровь. – Или я чего-то не знаю?

– Никто пока не знает, но свежие разведданные только для тебя: премьера переносится в «Ле Гамаар». За это можешь сказать спасибо нашему юному герою, – он отвесил шутовской поклон в сторону Цоллера.

Бриджит повернулась к нему. Лицо выражало вежливое удивление, но в глазах ему почудился холодок.

– Финальное слово остаётся за рейхсминистром, впереди ещё закрытый просмотр, – пояснил он, стараясь не тушеваться. – Но я действительно предложил ему сделать это мероприятие более закрытым и эксклюзивным. Не беспокойтесь, Бриджит, вы и ваши гости всегда приглашены!

Она улыбнулась уголками рта, и взгляд немного оттаял:

– Что ж, тогда мне не о чем переживать. Дитер, потрудитесь сообщить мне, когда рейхсминистр примет своё решение?

– На самом деле уже принял, – майор тоже улыбался, но его глаза остались непроницаемыми. – Наш друг мастерски надавил на его чувство национальной гордости. Но знаешь, что его к этому подтолкнуло?

Фредерик нахмурился. Наверное, было наивно ждать от офицера Гестапо тактичного подхода – и вообще думать, что они успели подружиться за эту прогулку – но он всё-таки надеялся, что его личную жизнь не будут выставлять на обозрение почти незнакомой дамы.

– Потому что это премьера для немецкого командования, а не… – начал он возмущённой скороговоркой, а Хельштром закончил как ни в чём не бывало:

– Он хочет покорить сердце молодой хозяйки «Ле Гамаар».

Бриджит подняла обе брови. Фредерик задрал подбородок и взглянул на неё с долей вызова, ожидая смеха. Но она не засмеялась – наоборот, жёсткие черты смягчились, и голос прозвучал растроганно:

– Это так романтично! Очень парижская декларация чувств. Теперь мне не терпится посмотреть на вашу избранницу.

– Будет неудобно, если ты её случайно затмишь, – подал голос Хельштром.

Бриджит рассмеялась, картинно запрокинув голову, а потом тряхнула головой, перебросила волосы через плечо. Фредерик залюбовался против воли.

– Никто не затмит девушку в глазах юноши, который в неё влюблён. Но я обещаю, даже гарантирую, что у меня будет самое красивое платье на этой премьере.

В этом сомневаться не приходилось: если даже повседневные платья дивы были сшиты с таким мастерством, то её выходные наряды наверняка поражали воображение. Но он также поймал себя на мысли, что теперь лучше понимает, почему Хельштром столь нелестно отозвался о внешности Эммануэль. «В его вкусе» была красота, которая не заставляла приглядываться, а сама заявляла о себе. Шарм Бриджит состоял в том, что она _хотела_ привлекать внимание, заигрывала не флиртуя, заставляла чувствовать себя польщённым её вниманием. Как будто известие о том, что сердце Фредерика занято, пробудило в ней охотничий азарт. И он, пожалуй, ответил бы ей тем же – Эммануэль не расстроит то, о чём она не узнает, верно? – если бы был уверен, что Хельштром не воспримет это как вызов. Постный вид майора вполне мог быть скрытой ревностью, и очень не хотелось заводить такого врага из-за женщины, какой бы она ни была безупречной.

– Да, очень романтично, Цоллер, – сказал он едко. – Теперь и рейхсминистр, и мы с Ландой, и прекрасная дама, все идут на поводу у вашего члена. Вы сберегли бы нам всем много сил, если бы просто дошли до борделя.

– Герр майор! – возмутился Фредерик, моментально заливаясь краской.

– Никаких чинов в моём доме! – строго одёрнула его Бриджит (как будто _чины_ были главной проблемой), но сразу сменила гнев на милость:

– Дитер слишком явно наслаждается эффектом своей вульгарности, но в его замечании есть здравое зерно. Когда имеешь дело с женщиной – и я говорю это как женщина – иногда лучше выпустить пар, прежде чем принимать важные решения. К тому же, говорят, в Париже хорошие бордели.

Фредерик глубоко вздохнул. Щёки пылали, ворот парадного кителя вдруг слишком жёстко впился в шею, и от сигаретного дыма было сухо во рту. Разговор слишком быстро свернул не туда, но отказаться обсуждать эти темы значило бы расписаться в ханжестве.

– Я не хожу в бордели, – сказал он с укором. – Мне нужно заботиться о репутации. Если меня увидят в квартале красных фонарей, об этом узнают все, и в первую очередь герр ма…

Он осёкся. Бриджит поджала губы и покачала головой.

– Почему вам, военным, всегда так трудно увидеть за мундиром человека? Или я прошу слишком многого? Давайте, снимайте кители. Будем считать, что у нас встреча без галстуков.

«Яволь, мой фюрер», – чуть не ответил Фредерик, но счёл за благо не дразнить диву. Тем более, что в комнате действительно было жарковато для полного обмундирования – даже до всех этих щекотливых тем. Он с готовностью поднялся на ноги, расстегнул пуговицы кителя – аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить аксельбант – и повесил его на спинку стула. В простой белой рубашке с воротником-стойкой было определённо прохладнее, да и дышалось легче.

– Дитер, к тебе это тоже относится, – заметила Бриджит за спиной.

– Это терпит, пока я докурю? – спросил Хельштром с какой-то нарочитой ленцой.

Ответом ему стал решительный стук каблуков. Фредерик развернулся, готовый посмотреть на это столкновение воли, – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она берёт майора за портупею и поднимает с дивана. Властно, будто собаку за ошейник, и так же легко. И хотя он знал, слышал от самого Хельштрома, что тот совсем не против такого обращения… чёрт возьми, это было эффектно. Красиво. Впечатляюще. И как-то ещё. Он пока боялся давать определение чувству, которое всколыхнулось где-то глубоко в нутре – и усилилось, когда Бриджит выдернула сигарету из губ майора, изогнутых в сытой усмешке.

– Помогите _герру майору_ раздеться, раз уж он не может без адъютанта, – распорядилась она и сожгла сигарету последней затяжкой, прежде чем затушить окурок о стеклянный столик.

Эта демонстрация неуважения к антиквариату подхлестнула Фредерика едва ли не сильнее, чем командный тон. Он послушно приблизился к Хельштрому и взялся за пряжку его поясного ремня, избегая встречаться с ним глазами. Раздевать мужчину было не впервой: в Италии сослуживцы слишком уважали местное домашнее вино и недостаточно – форму. Но то, что происходило здесь, было продиктовано прихотью вместо необходимости, чуждо субординации и как-то почти эротично. Издевательски-мечтательная полуулыбка майора вообще не помогала. Стараясь не краснеть ещё сильнее и не уронить кобуру с «Вальтером», Фредерик отстегнул чужую портупею, отложил все ремни и оружие на диван по соседству с фуражкой и поспешно занялся пуговицами. Бриджит наблюдала сбоку, сложив руки на груди, и выглядела почти довольной. Плотная дорогая ткань не колола пальцы, как солдатские мундиры; майор явно шил форму на заказ. Впрочем, с такой фигурой у него и не было выбора. Фредерик подавил смешок, увидев, что один из значков на кителе – за спортивные достижения. Он слишком легко мог представить, как Хельштром молча указывает на этот значок, когда его попрекают худобой и неизменной папироской в зубах.

Хотя, кажется, сам факт курения диву не раздражал: когда Фредерик почти расправился с рядом пуговиц, она скользнула рукой в правый карман и достала початую пачку сигарет. Хельштром порылся там же и вручил ей зажигалку, а потом сам стряхнул китель с плеч и бросил на диван. В белой парадной рубашке, тоже узкой и сшитой по личным меркам, он выглядел ещё тоньше – но не как недокормленные заключённые в лагерях, а жилистым и поджарым, как венгерская борзая. Как достойный кавалер для Бриджит с её тонкой талией, тонкими запястьями и тонкими холёными пальцами, в которых даже крепкие мужские сигареты без мундштука выглядели женственно и элегантно. Фредерик поймал себя на непривычном ощущении, что занимает рядом с ними слишком много места.

– Такой красивый мальчик, – обронила актриса, а потом вдруг протянула руку и повернула его голову себе навстречу, обхватив тремя свободными пальцами за подбородок. Фредерик округлил глаза, с опаской покосился на тлеющий огонёк в некомфортной близости от лица, но не стал вырываться. Получить комплимент от самой Бриджит фон Хаммерсмарк было приятно – даже такой бесцеремонный, даже в третьем лице. Её пресыщенная манера не оставляла сомнений в том, что ей было с кем сравнивать, было из кого выбирать… и Фредерик уже видел, почему Хельштром, тоже искушённый в борьбе за власть, не смог пройти мимо такой женщины. Хотя по-прежнему не очень понимал, чего она от него хочет.

– Бриджит, вы вгоняете меня в краску, – он засмеялся, скрывая растерянность.

Она не улыбнулась в ответ; развернула его обратно профилем, потом снова вполоборота, и погладила ладонью по щеке.

– Очень хорошенький, правда же? – этот вопрос был адресован Хельштрому. И, к изумлению Фредерика, тот ответил не сухим клише («определённо», «спорно», «не нахожу»), а просто и почти тепло:

– Да, очень.

От этого Фредерик зарделся пуще прежнего, и тогда Бриджит рассмеялась:

– Уж не знаю, шампанское тому виной или весенний воздух Парижа, но мне кажется преступным, что такой славный юноша не знает вкуса французской любви. Я бы показала вам пару секретов, просто в знак признательности за ваш вклад в кинематограф. И в подарок вашей музе, разумеется. Дитер, ты ведь не осудишь меня за эту прихоть?

– Кто я такой, чтобы вставать между гордостью нации и лицом немецкого кино? – всё так же беспечно отозвался майор и протянул руку за своей пачкой.

Бриджит рассталась с сигаретами без боя, но не дала ему времени закурить: наконец отпустила подбородок Фредерика, глубоко затянулась, а потом шагнула к Хельштрому и выпустила дым тонкой струйкой навстречу его губам. Тот наклонился ближе, поймал серое облачко ртом, выдохнул из ноздрей бледный туман, и это выглядело чувственнее любого поцелуя. Всего час назад – даже полчаса назад, в прилизанном дворике «Ритца» – он и представить не мог, что увидит надменного майора таким покладистым и даже нежным, без офицерских регалий, в полном распоряжении женщины с серебряного экрана. Что-то из этого – её власть, или его покорность, или всё сразу – нашло в сердце Фредерика слишком живой отклик. И в штанах, конечно, тоже; вот что делает с человеком жизнь в казарме. Он даже забыл возмутиться тем, что его согласия вообще не спросили: предложение Бриджит и не подразумевало отказа. Ей было достаточно одного манящего взгляда, чтобы он шагнул навстречу и подставил губы для невесомого табачного поцелуя. Запах духов обволакивал сильнее, чем дым; дым горчил и опьянял. Фредерик не курил, как и положено снайперу, но каким-то чудом умудрился не закашляться. Голова чуть кружилась – наверное, от будоражащей близости. Бриджит улыбнулась и отдала Хельштрому сигарету с отпечатками розовой помады на фильтре. Её первый настоящий поцелуй оказался таким же хищным, как эта улыбка.

Искушение представить себя героем кино было слишком велико, чтобы с ним бороться; присутствие зрителя уже не смущало, только заставляло думать об эстетичности своих жестов. Бриджит не заставляла себя завоёвывать – наоборот, целовала его жадно и крепко, рыскала руками по груди и лопаткам, то и дело впиваясь ногтями. Фредерик обнял её за талию, попытался нащупать бегунок молнии на спине, но столкнулся пальцами с Хельштромом и уступил это ему, опустил ладони на обтянутые тканью бёдра. Он сам не заметил, как оказался без рубашки; платье Бриджит тоже соскользнуло на пол, как сброшенная змеиная кожа, и она аккуратно переступила на своих каблуках через ворох голубой ткани. Нежно-персиковые кружева оттеняли белизну кожи. «Венера, рождённая из пены» – пришла в голову непрошеная ассоциация, банальная и в то же время довольно поэтичная с учётом обстоятельств. Фредерик отступил на шаг назад чтобы насладиться зрелищем и не так откровенно тереться стояком о её живот над широким поясом чулок. Хельштром, не теряя времени, расстегнул её лиф – слишком холодными руками, судя по тому, как она вздрогнула и выгнула спину – и округлая высокая грудь так и просилась в ладони. Фредерик накрыл её своими, горячими, и сжал между пальцев острые соски. Актриса отозвалась благодарно-безмятежным стоном и в ответ обхватила рукой его член под плотной форменной тканью. Он едва подавил некуртуазный всхлип.

– Вижу, вы готовы, – Бриджит лучилась довольством, как будто нагота не только не смущала её, но и добавляла уверенности в себе. А впрочем, если она любила власть над мужчинами, то такое тело было лучшим оружием. Майор ещё держался в рамках приличий – хотя казался куда менее равнодушным и более живым, чем обычно – а Фредерик знал, что выглядит абсолютно непристойно, и уже даже не пытался стереть с лица ни чёртов румянец, ни блудливую улыбку.

– Так и быть, я начну, – решила она и, грациозно опустившись обратно в кресло, взглядом указала ему на место впереди себя. – Рассчитываю на ваше воспитание и надеюсь, что вы не станете портить мне причёску и макияж.

Оказалось, ему было куда краснеть ещё сильнее. Он помотал головой и вытянулся перед Бриджит, расставив ноги по бокам от её коленей, и в знак чистоты своих намерений даже заложил руки за спину.

– Солдат остаётся солдатом и без мундира, Бриджит, – заметил Хельштром и как ни в чём не бывало пристроил ладони на спинку её кресла. Сигарета в уголке рта торчала вверх откровенно похабно, и точно так же вскинулся член Фредерика, когда актриса разобралась с пряжкой ремня. Она щёлкнула языком, кажется, с одобрением, прежде чем обхватить ладонью основание, а накрашенными губами – обнажившуюся головку. _Этот_ стон был неотличим от всхлипа.

Фредерик не был уверен, на сколько его хватило бы, будь они наедине; сказать по правде, она могла бы и не успеть донести член до губ. Но взгляд майора, непроницаемый и явно двусмысленный, несколько охлаждал пыл. Под этим взглядом поневоле вспоминались все грехи – вплоть до того, что со спины так до конца и не сошёл средиземноморский загар, и теперь все присутствующие знали, что он успел не только защитить родину, но и вдоволь погулять по Италии в одних штанах. Так что, спасибо Хельштрому – и дневному свету, и предательскому загару, и чёртову мальчишескому смущению, – он продержался, может быть, минуты две или три. В движениях Бриджит чувствовались богатый опыт и любовь к своему делу: она не давилась, не задевала кожу зубами и безошибочно выбирала именно такую глубину, чтобы горло сжималось мягко, а не скручивалось спазмом. Почувствовав приближение финала, она предусмотрительно достала член изо рта, но продолжила работать обеими руками – и не остановилась, пока не выжала всё до последнего. Фредерик не помнил, в какой момент закрыл глаза – а когда открыл, то увидел, что каким-то чудом сдержал обещание: забрызгал ей всю грудь, попал даже в ямочку между ключиц, но в волосах и на лице не оказалось ни капли.

– Да вы и впрямь немецкий сержант Йорк! – засмеялась Бриджит, запрокинув голову, но уже не встряхивая локонами.

– Какая дама не мечтает о жемчужном гарнитуре? – предсказуемо пошутил Хельштром, а потом чуть менее предсказуемо положил ему руку на загривок и подтолкнул вниз, на колени. – Проявите сознательность, уберите за собой.

Фредерик оказался на полу раньше, чем до конца оправился от оргазма – и когда Бриджит запустила пальцы в волосы на затылке, он исполнил приказ без внутреннего протеста. Без удовольствия тоже – собственный вкус был ему знаком, но не то, чтобы приятен – но в этом блаженном состоянии гладкость и жар солёной кожи под языком казались достойной наградой. Как и колени, сжавшиеся на рёбрах, и мелодичные протяжные стоны, рождавшиеся где-то глубоко в груди. Теперь, когда возбуждение не так затмевало рассудок, её тело хотелось изучить подробнее: покрыть поцелуями шею и ключицы, подразнить соски языком и зубами, даже прикусить нижние рёбра. Она не мешала – изгибалась в объятьях, неожиданно грациозно сползая ниже и ниже в кресле, сладко вздрагивала от деликатных укусов – но всё настойчивее толкалась навстречу раскинутыми бёдрами, уже почти свесившимися с края сиденья. А Фредерик так и не придумал, как признаться (не выставив себя дураком): он понятия не имеет об этой стороне «французской любви». Слышал, конечно, что существует такая практика, но за двадцать лет жизни ни разу не было, чтобы не управился обычным способом. И да, конечно, ради Эммануэль он был готов учиться, да и порадовать Бриджит было делом чести… но от одной мысли о том, как он снимет с дамы бельё и будет просто _смотреть_ – а майор будет смотреть на него с этой тихой издёвкой – становилось стыднее, чем от всего остального вместе взятого.

– Ты, помнится, обещала практический урок, – своевременно напомнил Хельштром. Похоже, его чутьё на чужой дискомфорт было такой же профессиональной чертой, как фотогеничность Бриджит; сейчас Фредерик был как никогда благодарен ему за вмешательство.

– На мне много лишнего, – подсказала она. – А потом всё просто: снаружи языком, внутри – пальцами.

В инструкции не хватало подробностей, но благословение воодушевило. Вопрос с бельём Бриджит решила легко и эффектно, в стиле кабаре: подняла ноги вверх, позволив стянуть кружева без лишних телодвижений, а потом сразу пристроила пятки ему на плечи. Эта раскованность кружила голову. Фредерик наклонился ниже, стараясь не выдать, что впервые рассматривает женскую анатомию так близко и пристрастно. Ему вспомнились розы на прилавках довоенных цветочных магазинов, бледно-розовые по краям и ярко-алые у сердцевинки. Вспомнились хищные цветы, которых он не видел никогда, а только читал в энциклопедии. Он собрал кончиками пальцев капли выступившей смазки и аккуратно протолкнул внутрь указательный и средний. Бриджит мягко охнула и перекрестила щиколотки у него за спиной, слегка царапнув краем каблука. Он порадовался, что сам стрижёт ногти очень коротко – и понадеялся, что ей не доставляют неудобства мозоли на подушечках, так и не сошедшие за всё время в тылу. Внутри было тесно, жарко и очень скользко. Снова не вполне уверенный, что делать дальше, Фредерик толкнулся пальцами туда-обратно и добавил третий. Бриджит приподнялась на локте и запрокинула голову:

– Дитер, не сочти за труд, объясни наглядно.

Хельштром кивнул, обошёл кресло, опустился на одно колено.

– Смотрите, Фредерик, – заговорил, тоже сложив вместе два пальца. – Вы делаете вот это, – и без предупреждения сунул оба ему в рот.

Бриджит коротко засмеялась, сладко сжалась внутри. Фредерик не понял юмора, но тоже изобразил сардоническую улыбку вокруг костяшек во рту. Длинные костлявые пальцы были холодными и очень гладкими.

– А Бриджит хочет вот этого, – продолжил майор, нарочито неспешно вытянул пальцы… а потом вставил обратно, теперь подушечками вверх, и легонько пощекотал нёбо. – Достаточно наглядно?

– Да, – ответил Фредерик с полным ртом и долей осуждения.

– Хорошо, – снова кивнул Хельштром, – тогда за работу.

Демонстрация была унизительна, но эффективности было не отнять: под таким углом дело сразу пошло на лад. Он нашёл траекторию, от которой ноги на плечах вздрагивали при каждом движении шершавых пальцев. Но как только поднял голову, чтобы полюбоваться дивой в таком ракурсе, она положила руку ему на затылок и обозначила направление: вниз. Мягкие светлые волоски на лобке щекотали нос, и язык быстро устал с непривычки, зато стоны Бриджит стали низкими и дрожащими.

– Да, так, так, – шептала она, и гладила Фредерика по голове, и царапала спину каблуками. И он не сразу понял, что следующее распоряжение предназначено не для него.

– Уже почти. Придуши меня.

Только когтистые пальцы на загривке удержали его в прежнем положении. Просьба казалась дикой, требовала переспросить. А Дитер, кажется, не удивился: поднялся с колена, протянул руку и… Фредерик легко мог представить, как эти пальцы сжимаются на тонком белом горле, но со своего места только слышал затруднённое дыхание да чувствовал, как по телу идут волны спазмов. Он очень надеялся, что майор знает, что делает: натужные хрипы звучали страшно. Но упругие мышцы сжимались так тесно и часто – увы, лишь вокруг пальцев – что Фредерик не мог не думать о том, как бы и с кем повторить это дома. Его не остановило даже то, что чёртов каблук пропахал глубокую борозду от лопаток до поясницы, прежде чем Бриджит наконец перестала дёргаться и обмякла в кресле. Он опустил её ноги на пол и наконец выпрямил спину. Дитер улыбался как палач, довольный своей работой.

– Спасибо, мальчики. Это было. Прекрасно, – Бриджит заулыбалась ещё раньше, чем смогла отдышаться. Красные отпечатки на шее походили на укусы или засосы; она гладила их кончиками пальцев, и это выглядело непристойнее, чем должно было.

– Но, Дитер, если у меня останутся синяки…

– Ты выберешь наказание, достойное преступления, – кивнул майор. – Я верю в твоё чувство справедливости.

– А вы, Фредерик, схватываете на лету, – она повернула голову, и взгляд был шалым, медово-тягучим. – Думаю, урок можно считать успешным. Теперь будет _справедливо_ отблагодарить Дитера за бесценную помощь. Как вы считаете?

Он солгал бы, если бы сказал, что вообще не ждал этого после того объяснения _на пальцах_ , – и также солгал бы, сказав, что перспектива его радует. Нет, Фредерик не боялся клейма мужеложца: знал, что любит женщин, неприступных блондинок маленького роста. Но если до этого дошло, то мог, в общем-то, отсосать и у мужчины. Ради карьеры, ради связей он был готов ещё и не на такое. И Хельштром – высокий, подтянутый, ухоженный и совсем молодой – был далеко не худшим кандидатом. Но в народе его знали как охочего до власти садиста, и Фредерик уже видел, как эта тяга к контролю прорывается даже через желание подчиняться Бриджит. Ему не хотелось оказаться по неправильную сторону этой дихотомии. И он не знал, какой сценарий кажется хуже: что майор уже хотел трахнуть его, когда пригласил наведаться в «Ритц», или что до сих пор не особенно хочет, но просто верит в эту разновидность справедливости.

– Я… не отказываюсь, – осторожно сказал он. – Но я не представляю, как это делается.

– В этом-то нет ничего сложного, – засмеялась Бриджит. – Будь добр, Дитер, подойди сюда.

Фредерик знал, что сгорит со стыда, если поднимет на майора взгляд снизу вверх и увидит в глазах издёвку. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, когда поднял руки и расстегнул брючный ремень. Через призму обречённости его член между тощих бёдер показался невозможно огромным; в ладони – впечатляющим, но уже не из области фантастики. Всё равно слишком длинным и толстым, чтобы просто взять и засунуть в рот. Он сплюнул на ладонь и старательно провёл по всей длине, как делал сам, когда не мог заснуть после отбоя.

– Попробуйте языком, – предложила Бриджит, – вот так, – и, подавшись вперёд, сама облизнула головку. Фредерик повторил то же с другой стороны. Когда их языки встречались сверху и снизу, это было похоже на поцелуй с едва уловимым, солоноватым привкусом смазки. И если бы он верил, что этим всё ограничится, то смог бы расслабиться и войти в ритм. Но этого было мало, всегда мало – даже ему самому, а ведь ему было двадцать, и он даже не гнался за контролем.

– Я могу предложить иную методику? – спросил Хельштром очень ровно и невозмутимо.

– Мне просто не хотелось бы сегодня блевать, – ответил Фредерик предельно искренне. – А так делайте как вам нравится.

Он надеялся, что это не прозвучало слишком похоже на «пусть это закончится».

– Смело, – заметила Бриджит с весёлым одобрением.

– Расслабьте горло, – посоветовал майор и крепко взял его за волосы на макушке.

Это было грубо, небрежно в общечеловеческом смысле; Фредерик не стал бы так обращаться даже с проституткой. Но от Гестапо и лично Хельштрома он ожидал чего-то намного хуже. Рука в волосах не оставляла свободы действий, но ему позволили найти удобный угол, прежде чем ускорять движения. Глубина причиняла дискомфорт, но не до боли и спазмов. Когда он поставил колени шире и взялся обеими руками за костлявые бёдра майора, его почти перестало болтать из стороны в сторону. Фредерик цеплялся за эти «но» и «почти» – прислушивался к участившемуся дыханию, чувствовал чужой пульс в ладонях и собственный в висках – и осознал, что у него тоже уже стоит, только когда Бриджит соскользнула на ковёр у него за спиной и обвила пальцами крепчающий член.

– Так приятно видеть энтузиазм, – шепнула она и прижалась грудью к лопаткам.

Фредерик подумал про себя, что здесь она ошибается: так встаёт не от удовольствия, а от нетерпения, иногда от страха, – и странно, что она этого не знает, если так любит трахать «славных юношей» на пару со своим гестаповским кавалером. Отдаваться на волю Хельштрома было _страшно_ ; может быть, самый безрассудный поступок в его жизни, состоящей из одного безрассудства. Но то, что майор сдерживал себя, прислушивался к его единственному (жалкому) пожеланию, давало какое-то зыбкое ощущение… власти. Даже на коленях, с хером в горле и рукой в волосах, он что-то да контролировал на этой безумной вакханалии.

– Если испачкаете мне сапоги, будете чистить так же, – предупредил Хельштром. Теперь он говорил прерывисто, сквозь зубы – и дыхание сбилось, и хватка стала крепкой почти до боли – и Фредерик по-прежнему не сомневался, что с него станется выполнить эту угрозу. Забавно, он никогда не задавался вопросом, как выглядят помешанные на контроле, когда вот-вот потеряют этот контроль. Теперь знал: это страшное зрелище, но при этом завораживающее. В конечном счёте ссаженное горло казалось невысокой ценой за ощущение безграничной власти, которой не сможешь воспользоваться, но и забыть тоже не сможешь.

– Дитер, это варварство, – успокаивающе мурлыкнула Бриджит над ухом. – Хорошие мальчики заслуживают лучшего обращения.

Вот это прозвучало унизительно, как будто речь шла о дрессировке собак, хотя гуманистический порыв согрел душу. Это двойственное чувство признательности и протеста оказалось последним, чего не хватало Фредерику; он кончил в ладонь актрисы (и немного, кажется, на ковёр), а Хельштром – глубоко ему в горло. Пальцы в волосах не позволили отстраниться сразу. Он проглотил с усилием, чувствуя, как сводит челюсть и как жжёт от усилия всю гортань, и закашлялся-засмеялся, хотя смешно ему не было и весело тоже.

– Всё хорошо, – заверила его Бриджит, – браво, – и пригладила чистой рукой взъерошенные волосы.

Цокот каблуков удалился в сторону ванной – актриса пошла смывать следы разврата – а Фредерик заправил член в штаны, но никак не мог заставить себя подняться с пола. На смену ужасу и эйфории пришла апатия, и он посмотрел с тенью любопытства, как Хельштром выравнивает перед зеркалом сначала узел галстука, потом пробор.

– Поздравляю вас с ярким дебютом, – улыбнулся майор, встретив взгляд в отражении.

– Да уж, вы знаете толк в развлечениях Парижа, – Фредерик оскалился в ответ, втайне надеясь, что это всё станет нормальнее, если он притворится, что всё нормально.

– А ведь ещё даже не вечер, – ответил Хельштром ему в тон и наконец повернулся. – И хватит сидеть, Цоллер, вас ждут великие дела.

После такого напутствия – и такого _всего_ – стоило ждать как минимум пинка под зад. Вместо этого майор протянул ему руку и поднял на ноги. Ладонь была скользкой от помады, и Фредерик отогнал подозрение, что большая часть начала день в его же волосах.

Бриджит вернулась из ванной, всё так же в чулках и туфлях, но теперь набросив на голое тело легкомысленный шёлковый пеньюар. Растрёпанная, с бледными ненакрашенными губами, она выглядела менее безупречной, но от красоты захватывало дух.

– Надеюсь, вам понравилось не меньше, чем мне, Фредерик, – сказала она и погладила его по щеке. – Теперь скорее приводите себя в порядок перед показом, прекрасная вы катастрофа.

Когда он вернулся – снова причёсанный, умытый, с дважды почищенными зубами – майор уже успел облачиться в китель и даже пристегнуть обратно все ремни вместе с кобурой. Сам он одевался долго, путался в пуговицах и всё-таки умудрился случайно отцепить аксельбант, но никто не торопил, – и если пропитанное дымом молчание бывает умиротворённым, то это было именно оно.

– К слову, Бриджит, – заговорил он, уже застёгивая ворот, – если вы вдруг хотите на этот предварительный показ…

И, нет, знакомить её с Эммануэль не было хорошей идеей. Но это была как раз та идея, которую хотелось озвучить в довершение всех безумств. Актриса засмеялась – запрокинула голову и тряхнула волосами. Он надеялся, что так и будет.

– Спасибо, Фредерик, я польщена, но всё же не стоит раскрывать все секреты сразу. Давайте оставим на завтра ваш фильм и моё платье.

На улице похолодало и поднялся ветер. Судя по слишком прямой спине Хельштрома, он жалел, что оставил пальто в машине. Фредерик тоже подмерзал, но был рад ветру. Ему всё казалось, что от одежды пахнет крепкими сигаретами, а от волос – парфюмом Бриджит. Он очень надеялся, что курильщица Эммануэль не заметит этих перемен. Не сказать, чтобы ему было так уж стыдно перед ней (чтобы изменить, нужно сначала пообещать верность), но это была одна из тех вещей, которые не хотелось афишировать. Он и так чувствовал себя немного обманутым и немного использованным, хотя сам не мог даже сказать, на что именно обижен. Его представили самой популярной актрисе Рейха, мастерски соблазнили, преподали несколько интересных уроков без ущерба для репутации – но чувство неправильности не отпускало. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его не просто втянули в чужую игру, но и отвели ему в этой партии роль пешки.

– Разрешите личный вопрос, герр майор? – заговорил Фредерик.

И уже по факту осознал, что даже не допустил возможности назвать его по имени. Номинально разрешение ещё действовало, но на плечах снова лежали погоны, на груди звенели кресты, и быть подчинённым казалось безопаснее, чем другом.

– Как мы познакомились с фройляйн фон Хаммерсмарк? – угадал Хельштром. – Так же, как вы с мадемуазель Мимьё. Она мне понравилась, я подошёл и представился, а остальное – магия Парижа.

Фредерик хмыкнул, не убеждённый.

– Разве такие женщины знакомятся на улице? У неё, наверное, полно поклонников, и… – он взглянул на майора с опаской в поисках формулировки, которая не заденет самолюбия. Но тот снова понял его правильно и засмеялся мягко, беззлобно:

– И покрасивее, и побогаче, знаю.

Фредерик вспыхнул.

– Я имел в виду, что вы очень военный человек, а она такая светская дама… – начал оправдываться он. Майор остановил его взмахом ладони.

– Нет, это резонный вопрос. Она знает себе цену и имеет такое же право хотеть лучшего, как и мы с вами. Просто реальность такова, Цоллер, что если она хочет лучшего _в Париже_ – жить в «Ритце», обедать в «Ля Тур д’Аржан», получать приглашения на закрытые премьеры, – то в её интересах поддерживать хорошие отношения с немецким командованием этого славного города. А если вы хотели спросить, почему я, а не Ланда… – он развёл руками. – Я тоже не знаю, но и не жалуюсь.

Этот вопрос действительно лежал на поверхности, но задавать его Хельштрому было бы слишком бестактно даже по меркам Фредерика. В свете последних событий он уже решил, что пусть монстры сыска сами разбираются со своей негласной враждой. Но разочарование в продажной женской натуре по-прежнему саднило.

– Знает себе _цену_ , – повторил он и не смог скрыть осуждение.

– А что вас, собственно, не устраивает? – удивился Хельштром. – То, что любезная фройляйн ждёт от меня некоторых ответных одолжений, как-то омрачило ваше время у неё в гостях? Или вы думали, что оказались третьим в этой постели – даже не в постели, на кресле в гостиной – потому что у нас с ней… _любовь_?

Сарказм, прорезавшийся в последнем слове, был невыносим. Фредерик примерно так и думал, но теперь не признался бы в этом даже священнику на смертном одре.

– Страсть она сыграла убедительно, – буркнул он.

– Послушайте, Цоллер, – тон майора снова стал менторским и очень офицерским. – Если вы собираетесь в политику, вам пора пересмотреть свои взгляды на так называемую искренность. В человеческой мотивации есть не только безвозмездная готовность или категорический отказ. Есть поступки, которых люди не совершили бы по собственной инициативе, но сочли приемлемыми в определённых обстоятельствах. Думаю, с этим-то вы согласитесь.

Фредерик упрямо вздёрнул подбородок, но на щеках снова вспыхнули пятна. Заодно и понял, за что раскаивается больше всего: за то, что навсегда лишил себя права дерзить Хельштрому без страха услышать в ответ предложение сперва достать его член изо рта.

– Я делаю скидку на вашу молодость, – продолжил майор, – и на вашу привычку вызывать восхищение. Но не все ваши увлечения будут взаимными. Лучшее, чего можно добиться от некоторых людей – это _согласие_ , и вы либо довольствуетесь этим, либо вас ждёт жестокое разочарование.

– Вы говорите про Эммануэль, – Фредерик вздохнул. И мысленно покривился, поймав себя на том, что эта влюблённость в одночасье стала наименее неловкой темой дня. Или, вернее, не такой близкой к сердцу – как будто французские фокусы Бриджит развеяли наваждение, и даже ему самому наконец стало ясно, что он гонится за химерой. Это тоже было по-своему очень постыдно; впрочем, сколько стыда может испытать человек за один день?..

– Про неё, – кивнул Хельштром. – Вы столько для неё сделали, даже не спросив, что за это будет вам. Благородный порыв, но насколько вы уверены в результате?

– Я добьюсь результата, который мне нужен, – пообещал Фредерик с неожиданной для самого себя свирепостью. – Время пожинать плоды.

Прозрачно-непроницаемый взгляд задержался на нём надолго, потом майор улыбнулся:

– Только не убивайте её до начала премьеры. Рейхсминистр не переживёт механика-негра на своём показе.

– Больше никаких скоропалительных решений, – Фредерик вернул ему лукавую улыбку, приняв осознанное решение расценить это предостережение как профессиональный юмор. – Не проведёте мне экскурсию по лучшим борделям на всякий случай?

Хельштром фыркнул, как ему показалось, одобрительно.

– Не сегодня. Сразу после показа я поеду в Надин, и в этой глуши нет даже плохого борделя.

– А что есть? – полюбопытствовал Фредерик.

– Сраный кабак, улей Сопротивления, – ответил майор с досадой. – У идиота-солдата утром родился сын, и идиот-командир отпустил его праздновать там с идиотами-друзьями. Хочу присмотреть, чтобы не было шума. Или, может быть, устроить шум. Это уж как пойдёт.

Фредерик снова не понял, насколько это шутка, и на всякий случай хмыкнул.

– Если это такое дурное место, почему просто не закрыть этот кабак? Или хотя бы не запретить немцам там появляться?

– Идите лучше в политику, Цоллер, – вздохнул Хельштром. – Контрразведчика из вас не выйдет.

– Я просто спросил, – заупрямился было Фредерик, но благоразумно решил не развивать эту тему. Он был уверен, что со временем овладеет этим искусством и научится разговаривать с майором, не давая ему поводов схамить. А пока… персональная часть культурной программы была явно окончена, на углу стоял знакомый чёрный «Мерседес», и даже его знаний о конспирации хватало на то, чтобы не возвращаться в кинотеатр вместе.

– До встречи на показе, герр майор, – сказал он церемонно, с самой обезоруживающей из своих улыбок. – Я вижу, что исчерпал ваше терпение. Пойду ещё проветрюсь, подышу весенним Парижем.

Фредерик щёлкнул каблуками и вскинул руку в римском приветствии. Губы Хельштрома снова тронула усмешка.

– И постарайтесь обойтись без приключений, – попросил он, но явно больше для проформы.


End file.
